<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pyro's Guide to Archiving by browny811</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611557">A Pyro's Guide to Archiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/browny811/pseuds/browny811'>browny811</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga, The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All the typical sorts of trauma and horror one can expect from TMA, Alternate Universe, And also from FMA, Archivist!Roy Mustang, Body Horror, But only because some statement givers and random names in statements will be made up, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-Typical Worms (The Magnus Archives), Crossover, Gen, God trying to write Mustang is a pain in the ass, I don't even know what the hell this crossover is, It got into my head and now I have to write it, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), More specific content warnings will be at the beginning of each chapter, OOC, So forgive some ooc, The magnus archives but with fullmetal alchemist brotherhood characters, This is going to get morbid, but shouldn't be all bad?, no beta reader we die like archival assistants, no one reoccuring will be an OC, why am i writing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/browny811/pseuds/browny811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy Mustang may be prepared for a lot of things, but becoming the new Head Archivist of the Patris Foundation sure isn't one of them. With his (ever changing) Archival Assistants at his side, Roy will have to try to navigate his way through the many secrets held within the Archives, preferably without burning the place down in a fit a rage. That last bit seems to be growing more and more optional though, in Roy's opinion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pyro's Guide to Archiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fair warning, I can't promise consistent updates, or even that I will finish this fic, since I'm currently only writing it because my brain won't stop throwing ideas for it at me until I get them written down. I will probably be updating something along once every two weeks or so, but I wouldn't count on it being anything particularly consistent. I won't be trying to write using British English rather than American terminology because I will absolutely be butchering it beyond repair should I try, so I'll just stick with what I know and not make a fool of myself. I will absolutely die for comments, critique, and ideas on how you think the story will go! Leave kudos, subscribe, or comment if you would like to see more of this! Also, this fic will have numerous differences between TMA canon other than just the characters, so keep an Eye out! And thanks so much to Fox_the_Hermit, who helped me with planning this out and proofreading! Anyways, enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roy gets an unexpected promotion and drags a few of his coworkers along with him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter TW: None<br/>Raven and Grumman both don't have canonical first names so I had to make do, fight me. I'll probably have to do the same with at least a few of the homunculi, just a heads up. Also, yes I changed the name of the Magnus institute, since it doesn't really make sense to stay the same when Jonah Magnus wasn't the founder. So the Patris Foundation it is.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>         Roy idly typed out the data of the current research paper he had been tasked with digitalizing, mind more focused on the plans he, Jean, and Heymans had made to go bar hopping after work. He wanted to dress nice, but not too nice, since drinks getting spilled was always an unfortunate possibility. Perhaps a button up, now would jeans be too casual to wear along with or-</p><p>         He was jostled out of his thoughts by Juliet, the head of the Patris Foundation's personal secretary, walking up to his cubicle and clearing her throat with a polite smile.</p><p>         “Mr. Mustang, Mr. Raven would like to see you.”</p><p>         “Oh? Well, I mustn’t keep him waiting, then.”</p><p>         Roy strode towards the office of Gregory Raven, the current head of the Foundation, hiding his nerves behind the mask of calm he donned as he approached. Letting out one last breath, he raised his hand to knock on the office door.</p><p>         “Come in, Mustang.”</p><p>         Roy swallowed uneasily at how the man had seemed to know when he was about to knock, and let himself in.</p><p>         “Good afternoon, Sir.”</p><p>         “Isn’t it just? Well, have a seat. I have something I think you’d consider of rather importance to discuss.”</p><p>         “Oh? May I inquire after what exactly that might be?”</p><p>         “Well you see, we’ve recently had an opening for the position of Head Archivist, and I have reason to believe you would be a good fit for the job. The promotion would of course come along with a raise, and since the current archival staff is rather bare bones, you may have your pick of a few other employees from other departments, should they and their supervisors both be willing of course. Would you be interested?”</p><p>         “I was under the impression that the position for Head Archivist was currently being filled by Mr. Grumman, unless of course I was mistaken?”</p><p>         “Unfortunately, Mr. Grumman was reported a missing person three months ago, and since then there has been no indication of his whereabouts nor that he is even still alive. While he did his job dutifully, I do believe it would be remiss of us to let the effort he has poured into the Archives be squandered due to sentimentality, don’t you?”</p><p>         “Hmm. Well if you insist that I am the best candidate for the position, I would be honored to serve as the new Head Archivist of the Patris Foundation.”</p><p>         “Wonderful. Do you have any suggestions in mind for your archival assistants, or should I just tell the department heads to send over whomever they can afford?”</p><p>         “The current archival team consists of Kain Fuery and Vato Falman, correct?”</p><p>         “That is correct, yes.”</p><p>         “Then I would like to request Jean Havoc from Artifact Storage, Heymans Breda from the Research Department, and Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes from the Investigations Department.”</p><p>         Raven nodded, a genial smile fixed to his face.</p><p>         “I’ll see what I can do.”</p><p>         Roy was pleasantly surprised, to say the least, when he was informed less than a day later that all of his transfer requests had been approved and he would be cleared to begin work in the Archives as soon as the weekend passed and he came in for work Monday, though he certainly wasn’t complaining. He had been pushing for a promotion for the last few months and moving from common researcher to head of a department was quite the leap. Still, Roy did have to wonder why he of all people was selected for the position when he could name two dozen more qualified just off the top of his head. And while he was aware that the average person would settle with not looking a gift horse in the mouth, he, unlike said people, was well aware that everything had strings attached, and accepting something without knowing the price tag was reckless at best. Still, its not as though he could have just turned down the promotion, not when he received it directly from the Foundation head. He supposed he would just have to keep an ear out and see what exactly was going on here. In the meantime, he had a hangover to nurse.</p>
<hr/><p>         Maes let out a whistle at the haphazard piles of files and loose paper cluttering the archives as he strolled in.</p><p>         “Christ Roy, I knew we were going to have our work cut out for us, but it looks like a hurricane ran through here!”</p><p>         Shooting Maes a glare, Roy went back to trying to find some sort of preexisting organization system. The files seemed to be vaguely organized according to date, except they were also arbitrarily separated into other groupings as well seemingly without rhyme or reason. It was an absolute headache, and the entire system, or lack thereof, would have to go. Settling on what system would be best to put in its place would take time however, especially considering Roy’s lack of familiarity with the Library Sciences. Hopefully Falman or Fuery would have a better understanding of the current state of the Archives, and some ideas on how to correct it. Until they arrived he would just resign himself to looking through a few statements and seeing what exactly he was working with here. He grabbed a few folders at random and retreated to his new office.</p><p>         Closing the last of the files, Roy scoffed, rubbing the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. Clearly the first order of business would be sorting out the false statements from those with even a grain of truth, few as they might be. He gathered the folders and exited his office to see that that while he had been reading the rest of the Archival staff had arrived and begun familiarizing themselves with their new workplace. Riza had taken the desk closest to his office and seemed to be already inputting a few statements into the online database, Heymans and Jean were giggling like schoolchildren at adjacent desks in the far corner, Maes was bragging about his wife and child to a stoic Falman, and Fuery seemed to be trying in vain to straighten one of the more precarious stacks of statements. Overall, it seemed as though his new team was settling in rather well considering the abruptness of their transfers to the Archive. Now if only he could get ahold of their attention. Roy shot Riza a pleading look, which she only sighed at before setting two fingers in her house and letting out a piercing whistle. All conversation were cut short as everyone winced at the high pitch and turned to stare at her. Riza looked at Roy, and he took that as his cue. Straightening up, he clapped his hands together in an attention getting motion before speaking up.</p><p>“Right then! Now that everyone’s here, I’d like to say a few words. I’m glad to be working with all of you, whether its for the first time or as prior acquaintances, and I’m extremely grateful to those of you who were willing to transfer alongside me to the Archives. Now, unfortunately, it seems the Archives are in a bit of a state, so it will be up to us to get it in something resembling order. For those who I haven’t worked with before, Falman, Fuery, you two have been working in the Archives prior to this, correct? Would you be willing to introduce yourselves, give a brief introduction to the function and running of the Archives, and what your specialties are in regard to said running of the Archives?”</p><p>Fuery’s eyes darted to the side, and he curled in on himself, looking remarkably similar to a cowering dog, in Roy’s opinion.</p><p>“Erm, well. I’m Kain Fuery, and I’ve only been here a month myself, so I’m not exactly an expert on the Archives myself yet, but I’m pretty good with the technological aspects of it? I’ve been organizing the online database, um, fix the cassette recorders when they stall, and do most of the online research and uh, the less legal nosing into digital records and such. I mean I mean I’ve been doing a lot more lately, obviously, since its just been Vato and I, but that’s what I specialize in. Um, I’ll leave the Archive introduction to Vato since like I said I’m nearly as new as you at this.”</p><p>“Alright, thank you Fuery. It sounds like you’ll be an invaluable addition to the team.”</p><p>“Um, since. Since you already call everyone else by their first names, you might as well call me Kain, for convenience. If you like.”</p><p>“Kain then. And Falman, or would you prefer Vato?”</p><p>“Vato is fine. The Archives purpose is to record, organize, and follow up on the statements of supernatural occurrences that we receive, as I’m sure you all know. More specifically however, that means typing up and entering into the database the statements which are capable of being uploaded in such a manner. Statements which do not are typically recorded using cassette tapes and stored separately from the digitalized statements. We also try to keep an up to date index with references to the various names, objects, locations, and a rough timeline of various statement occurrences for those statements. There’s no such need for the statements which are digitalized, as there’s a similar function which is included within the database that makes doing so obsolete. As for follow-ups, usually we first see whether the statement giver in question was interested in being involved in the follow-up in any way. If not, that typically makes our job a bit harder, as any additional details which might have been lacking in the original statement will have to be gained secondhand. Then we do as much of the initial research as we can from the Archives, such as online research, phone calls to eyewitnesses and verifying the facts of the statement, and then if the statement holds up to scrutiny we carry out external research. Face to face interviews, looking at the location where the statement occurred ourselves, etc. My specialty is in compiling the index I mentioned earlier and fact checking, particularly on obscure matters.”</p><p>Roy nodded his assent.</p><p>“Yes, that makes sense. Could I take a look through the index after we're done here?”</p><p>“Unfortunately, I’m afraid not. Grumman had asked to see it shortly before he disappeared, and never returned it. I’ll have to start from scratch, but decided to wait until a new Archivist was appointed in case they considered it a waste of time.”</p><p>“Hm. Well, I most certainly can understand how it would be helpful, so it would be much appreciated if you began recompiling the index. Speaking of which, you mentioned some statements refuse to digitalize? What exactly do you mean? And do you have any clue as to what causes it?”</p><p>“I mean that any attempts to type up the statements results in the program you are using to crash, and if you persist, the whole computer. Even attempts to use a recording program instead fall through in a similar manner. And I’m afraid not. Tech support has been down here dozens of time without any results to show for it. Eventually it was just dubbed easier to work around it.”</p><p>“Interesting. Well, I suppose that will be all. Now, for your assignments. Maes, you’ll be working with Vato on online researching of statements and fact checking. Vato, you will also, along with the Index you mentioned putting together, be in charge of organizing the current mess of the Archives. I want statements that have already been digitalized boxed up and in a back room, since its unlikely we’ll ever need them unless the entire database somehow gets ruined. The statements which have been recorded on cassettes need to be separated from the statements which haven’t been recorded or uploaded and should be organized in a cohesive manner. If you have any suggestions on a system of organization other than the current on in place, which seems to be date based, I’m all ears. Heymans will be assisting you with cleaning up and sorting the Archives. Riza, you and Jean will be in charge of in person follow-ups and investigations. Kain, you will be in charge of the online database and aiding in researching statements when needed. Obviously, if anyone finishes their current assignments early, I expect them to be aiding either Vato in organizing the Archives or Kain in typing up statements for uploading until they receive a new assignment. That will be all for now, so let’s get to work before the day comes to an end.”  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Roy: I would like a promotion please, as a treat?<br/>*Gets a promotion*<br/>Roy: Hmm, suspicious.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>